I know to live, you must give your life away
by Caazzie
Summary: A one-shot from Mel POV from when Wanda gives her body back to Mel, and from when she wakes up. Sucks at summays, so please just R


"Put me under Doc," our voice said and I tried to give Wanda some privacy.  
This was her last moment after all. I couldn't believe it, this was her last moment.  
I knew this was wrong, but she was determinated and this is what she wanted.  
So I would give her that, and hope I would wake up to Jared and Jamie.  
_Thank you, Wanda. My sister. I will never forget you. _  
The words, my goodbye, was nothing but the truth. She was my sister. I can't believe that despite the fact I hated her before, I love her like a sister now. More than a sister, a best friend, too. And I would miss her, everyone would. She deserved a place on this planet, in this caves… Why couldn't she see that?  
_Be happy, Mel. Enjoy it all. Appreciate it for me. _  
_I will,_ I promised her. I would do so much more.  
_Bye,_ we thought together.  
I tried to think about what I would wake up to. Jamie's happy face, Jared… Jared, oh, how I love him. My love for him is something that will never alter. I would see Jeb, and Doc and Kyle. I never thought I would be happy to see Kyle. But that also meant I would see Ian. He would be destroyed, have nothing to live for. Wanda was taking his whole world from him. She thought it was the right thing to do, but how can it be? She would give me my world back, Jared and Jamie's, too, but she would take it from herself and from Ian. He loves her, and she loves him. Her love for him is something that will never, ever fade away. Even if she would go to another planet, she would love him. Because every cell in her little body did, it was designed to love him. Why couldn't she stay for that?  
I could feel a pull from somewhere, something was dragging us under.  
But it wasn't scary. The darkness that surrounded us felt safe.

---

It was dark around me, and it felt like I was in the bottom of a hole. Hurt, wounded and most of all alone. I didn't know if this alone was good or not. In a way it was good to be alone again, to think alone. But it was wrong, empty. I didn't know what or why, but I missed something.  
It felt like I was getting closer to the surface, if there was any, and suddenly I heard something. Voices, but I couldn't make out the words. They were mumbling and whispering. But something was familiar about these sounds. I just couldn't make out what it was. I tried to listen and concentrate and I felt something warm on my hands. Something was warming me, and it felt like big hands. With these feelings the voices got clearer. I recognized them, but I couldn't put faces to them.  
"Come on, hon, wake up. Can't you do that for us? I knew the people here would love to meet you, and most of them loves you already."  
"Please, Mel. Just wake up, I can't stand this. I need you, Jamie needs you." I tried to see the faces that belonged with the voices, but with the faces came memories. Dark, sad and happy memories. Now I knew why this emptiness felt wrong. Because it was. Wanda wasn't here. She was gone. I felt something cold and wet on what should be my cheek, and I realized I was crying. I felt a pressure on my hand, and someone was drying my tears with a big, warm thumb.  
"Doc, she's crying. Why is she crying?" Jared, his voice was only a whisper, worried.  
"I don't know, I don't know. Maybe…" he trailed off.  
"What?"  
"You know how the others remember their lives, the souls life, maybe Mel does, too."  
"But why is she crying? No one else has."  
"No one else loved each other like Melanie and Wanda loves each other."  
He was right, and I knew that even though I didn't want to, I needed to wake up. Jared and Jamie needed me, as I needed them. But life without Wanda would be empty. I needed to see her, to say another goodbye.  
I searched for my eyes, and found them. I fluttered them open, and the first thing I saw was light. It must be day. The second thing I saw was Jared, and he had a look of relief all over his face. And tears in his eyes.  
"She's awake," he said, and he no longer sounded worried. He was happy. I could see people get closer, but I didn't pay attention. I had something to do.  
"Help me up," I said, and Jared did just that. He kept his arm around my waist, and his eyes never left mine. Now that I sat up, I looked around the room. There wasn't that many people there. But it was enough. Doc, Jeb, Kyle with Jodi's body, it made me sad that she didn't seem to have woken up yet, and Jared. Jamie wasn't there, Jeb and Jared had probably forced him to go to school. Ian wasn't there. That made me sad, too. Would he hate me? I didn't want him too. He had always shown me respect, and Wanda's love for him had made me love him, too. Not at all in the same way I love Jared, or even Jamie. But as a friend. A very good one. And I wanted him to like me as one.  
I couldn't even picture how destroyed he must be right now, and that he wanted to be alone. But I wanted – _needed_ - to see him. Say I was sorry.  
"How do you feel?" Doc asked me.  
"Good, I guess."  
"You guess?" Jared said and I looked at him.  
"It feels wrong, empty," I explained and he exchanged a look with Doc I didn't understand.  
"Is there something you need?" I nodded, because there was. Two things, actually.  
"First I need to talk to Ian. I feel like I need to explain, say I'm sorry."  
"And then?" Jared squeezed my hand harder.  
"Wanda," I whispered, feeling tears stung in my eyes again.  
This time Jeb was included when Doc and Jared looked at each other again.  
"What?" I wanted to know, and they turned their heads in my direction again.  
"Okay, don't hate us, 'cuz she will," Jeb started, and I was confused.  
"She will? Who?"  
"Wanda."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I knew I gave her my word, but I just couldn't do it. And Jared helped me decide," Doc said, smiling a little. I understood what he meant, and relief and happiness flew through me. I got up, yanking Jared with me.  
"Where is she?" I knew the answer, and I was moving before anyone had time to answer me. I was running, and I had Jared with me. I saw many faces when I crossed the familiar tunnels _I_ had never walked trough before. And yet I remembered the way. I saw Jamie's head right outside the kitchen, but I didn't stop. I could say hello to him later. He saw me, too, and a smile crossed his face. I returned the smile, and hoped he could forgive me for not stopping. He followed us, and I suddenly stopped, knowing I couldn't have them with me.  
"I need to do this alone," I said, looking at both Jared and Jamie.  
They nodded, understanding. I dropped Jared's hand, and walked slowly to the door.  
I took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer, so I opened it.  
Ian was asleep, holding a cryotank in his arms. I knew he wouldn't leave it, and that he would protect it with his own life. Suddenly I wondered how long she had been in that tank. How long Jared had waited for me to wake up. I didn't want to wake Ian, so I sat down on the floor, waiting.

He started moving maybe an hour later, and I prepared myself. Would he be angry at me, would he yell?  
"Hi," I said my voice barely a whisper. But he heard it.  
He got up in sitting position, still holding the tank in his arms. His eyes were puffy, swollen, and I knew he had been crying. That made me feel even worse. He didn't say anything, and I didn't know how to begin. But this silence was killing me.  
"Please, Ian. Don't be… don't be mad at me."  
"I'm not, why would I be?"  
"Why wouldn't you be? I didn't stop her, I tried, but I couldn't. You_ should_ be angry."  
"But I'm not." He sighted, and stroke he tank with one of his big hands.  
"It's just… I can understand why she did it, and I'm not even angry at her. How could I? It's just who she is. She's the kindest person I will ever know, and she did this for you. I don't think I could have done it, not for anyone. Except for _her_."

"I know I couldn't have done it. And I told her. I told her she shouldn't do it, told her she shouldn't free me. But she didn't listen. She would have died for me, even though she wished with all she had in her she could stay here. Not for me, not for Jamie, not Jared. The only one she wanted to stay for was _you._ But she knew this body – _my_ body – could never love you. She knew my heart will always belong with him, but her soul will always belong with you." Tears started running down my face again.  
"It's good to finally meet you in person, Melanie. They'll all have been waiting."  
I was glad that he wasn't angry at me, and that maybe, maybe, we could be friends after all.  
"How long ago?" he knew what I meant.  
"Yesterday."  
Wow, only a day. It felt so much longer. Just then my stomach growled, and I realized I was hungry.  
"You should get something to eat," Ian said and I got up.  
"I should. Are you coming?"  
"No, maybe later. But I want to be alone right now."  
I nodded and left. I understood him, I would want to be alone to. Jared was sitting on the floor, down the corridor, waiting for me. He got up as soon as he saw me, and he took my hand. It felt nice there, like it belonged.  
"Is anything decided about Wanda?" I asked him.  
"We're going on a raid tomorrow. You, me and Jamie."  
"Ian?"  
"He doesn't care about how she will look like. As long as she's safe."  
I nodded, already planning.  
"She can't be so old, there's a better change the host is still in the body then. But she can't be too young either." I said, knowing what she would want. She couldn't be too young, because Ian was just as honourable as Jared, and she didn't want to wait.  
He nodded, planning, too.  
"Jamie already told me he should have the final say," he said, looking at me. It was a good idea. Jamie knew her the best, expect me and Ian. He would make a good choice.  
We reached the kitchen, and Jamie and Jeb, along with a lot of other people, where there.  
Jamie walked up to me and gave me a big hug that made my cry.  
"You're back," he said, smiling.  
"I never left." I hugged him more, and then leaned out. But I held his hand in mine.  
"I guess you don't need a tour around the place, do ya?" Jeb asked, looking at me.  
"No, not really," I said, smiling at him.

"How does it feel, inside, you know?" Jamie asked as we sat down.  
"It's a little empty, confusing. I'm used to have her inside my head, and now she's gone."  
"Not really gone," Jamie said, smiling.  
"Never gone," I corrected him.

---

We sat down with Doc in the hospital, and I was nervous.  
Jared and I was alone in one corner, Doc was with Kyle and Jodi, checking on her.  
It was dark outside soon, and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. We should do it tonight.  
"Jared? Can't we do it tonight?"  
"You should rest, we can do it tomorrow. We have time."  
"I know. But still… remember how you felt when I was locked inside my body, and imagine how Ian is feeling now. Do you want that for him? For anyone?"  
He sighted. "I guess not. I love the feeling of having _you_ in my arms again, having _you_ to talk to." He looked at me, and I saw the determination in his eyes, I knew how this would feel like. I knew how much I've been missing it. His lips pressed against mine gently, for a while. But then they got harder, more urgent. I locked my arms around his neck, and pulled myself closer. Our lips moved in unison, and our mouths opened at the same time.  
Kissing Jared wasn't something I thought I wouldn't experience again.  
But here I was, alone in my body, kissing the love of my life.  
When our lips broke apart, I leaned my forehead against his, meeting his eyes.  
"Come on, we need to find a body for my sister."

We left Doc and Kyle without saying anything and went straight to Jared and Jamie's bedroom –_ our_ bedroom. Jamie was there, as we suspected,  
and he looked at us.  
"You wanna steal a body for Wanda?" I asked him, smiling.  
He looked at me for a second, and then got up, grinning.  
"Already?"  
"Can't let her lie there in that little tank, right?" Jared said, while Jamie took my hand.  
"No, we can't," Jamie answered him, smiling even wider.  
When we passed Ian's door, I suddenly stopped.  
"Go, we'll wait."  
I nodded at Jared and gave him one quick kiss before I opened the door, without knocking.  
Ian was sitting on the mattress, with the tank beside him.  
He didn't look at me as I entered, his eyes never left the tank.  
"Ian… I just wanted to tell you we're… we're going now. I can't let her lay in there, and I can't let you wait for her. You two love each other far too much for that."  
He looked up at me, and I saw joy mixed with relief and worry.  
"Thank you, and could you please… hurry?" his words were almost a whisper, but I heard him.  
"See you soon," I said and left before he could say anything more. I couldn't stand that face of his. In Wanda's memories, and mine, I remembered how he had looked like in the beginning. Angry, almost like Kyle, but yet he was beautiful. And then I looked at him now, and all I saw was vulnerability, and that made him even more beautiful. He was perfect for Wanda, and she was perfect for him. They had truly changed each other into the better.  
As promised, Jared and Jamie was waiting for me. I took both of their hands, and then we were off to search for the perfect body for my sister.

---

"She's perfect," Jamie said as he looked at the woman – no, girl, in front of us.  
She had golden hair, and was very small. She looked like she was maybe sixteen, seventeen, and I hoped that was old enough. Jared liked her because she looked innocent, and no one would think a bad thought about her. That was good, since we would need her at the raids.  
Jared was practical, as always. I liked her because she looked like Wanda, that kind, unselfish girl I'd shared my body with for so long. Ian would like her, but then again, he didn't care about how she would look like. He cared about Wanda, the soul inside the body.  
But Jamie had the final say, and he absolutely loved her. He said she was perfect for Wanda, that she _was_ Wanda.  
"Okay then, how do we do this?" I asked, looking at her.  
"I don't like it, but I think you're the best for this job," Jared said to me.  
Good, I wanted to do this.  
"Just be ready," I said and started walking.  
I told myself to not look as nervous as I was, and put a smile on my face.  
"Excuse me?" I say, and she turns to look at me. She looks at me for a second, but she doesn't look suspicious. Not at all. Good.  
"Hi."  
"Hello. My name is Melanie." I smile at her, "I'm new in town and… I think I'm lost."  
"Oh! Where are you trying to go? I'll take you. Our car is just back-"  
"No, it's not far," I interrupt her. I don't want to be in her car, I want her in mine.  
"I was going for a walk, but now I can't find my way back to Becker Street," I explain, smiling even more.  
"You're very close," she says, but I already now that. "It's just around the second corner up that way, but you can cut right through this little ally here. It takes you straight there."  
"Could you show me? I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
Her name is Petal Open to the Moon, but everyone calls her Pet.  
Well, not for long. Soon, you'll be Wanderer.  
We talk as we walk, and I'm grateful Wanda has lived on so many planets.  
I see Jared and Jamie, and my nervousness takes over. I can hear my voice change, and I try not to speak so much.  
I tell her they're my friends, and she believes me.  
She reaches her hand out for Jared, and I look away, knowing what will happen.  
I can see her expression, even though I can't see her. It must be horrible for her, but I tell myself we need to do this.  
This is for Wanda, even though she'll hate us for it.

I take the passenger seat in the van, and Jared takes the driver seat.  
Jamie is sitting in the back, next to Pet.  
We don't stop anywhere as we drive back. It's a pretty long way to go, a few hours in the van. We didn't want to be close to home, just in case.  
Jared stops the van outside the exit, and tells me to go inside with Jamie. He's just leaving the van, then he'll be there.  
It's easy to find, even in the darkness, in these familiar caves.  
"Tell Ian, then come to Doc," I said to Jamie, and he turns into another corridor.  
I continue straight forward, and I can see Doc is already ready. He's been waiting for us.  
It's light in the room, most of the lamps are being used, and I put her on one of the cots carefully. Doc and Kyle walks up to me, looking at Pet.  
"What do you think?" I ask them.  
"It looks like her," Doc murmurs, looking at her.  
"She's good for my little brother," Kyle says, and I look up at him.  
He's truly changed since he brought Jodi's body here.  
"How is she?"  
He looks at me, and gives me a small smile.  
"No changes."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I am, too," he whispers.  
"Doc, you wanna start right away?" I ask him, knowing he would do this a lot better then me. I've never done the procedure, even though my hands has, and I know how.  
"Shouldn't we wait for Ian?"  
"He would want us to do this, and Wanda isn't placed just yet. We should wait a few days, because we still don't know if this one will come back. Wanda deserves to be alone in her head." I looked at Doc, and he nodded at me, understanding crossing his face.  
"Will you assist me?" he asks and I nod.

Jamie came back with Ian, Jeb and Jared just as I placed the soul in the cryotank, and closed the lid.  
"You already did it?" Jamie asked, looking disappointed. He wanted to be there.  
"We just finished," Doc said as Jared walked up to me.  
"And now what?" Jeb said.  
"And now we wait a few days," I sighted, looking at the tank in Ian's arms.  
"Why can't we give Wanda her body now?" Jamie asked, and I was about to answer him when Ian did.  
"We need to make sure no one's put a claim to this body. She deserves to be alone this time." He looked at me and I smiled weakly.  
"So, Ian, what do you think?" Jamie asked, exited.  
He looked at the body on the table for the first time, and I saw his mouth twitching a little bit. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, as I realized he liked her.  
"She looks like… my Wanderer," he whispered.  
No one said anything, we all looked at the body on the table. _Wanda's_ body. That made me smile. She would stay on this planet, in this caves, in our lives…

---

"It's not looking good," Doc said to Kyle as he examined Jodi's body.  
"She won't wake up?" he asked him.  
"Not any time soon I would guess. I'm worried about atrophy – her muscles, her brain…"  
"Put Sunny back in the body," Kyle interrupted him, willing him with his eyes.  
"Are you sure?"  
"She's been like this for almost a week now. Give Jodi back to Sunny."  
"If you're sure…"  
"I am."  
"Okay, then. Mel? I think we need you right now."  
I stood up from the cot I've been sitting on, next to Jared and Jeb.  
I was nervous, I didn't know if I could do this. But Doc didn't know at all. At least I knew _how._ Wanda's memories told me this would be easy. And I hoped it would.  
"I'm going to need your help, Doc."  
"Of course. Just tell me what to do."  
"It works almost the same," I said while Doc took out all the medicines and put them on the table next to the body.  
I turned her around, so that she was on her stomach, so that I could reach her neck.  
"Doc?" I said as I took Jodi's hair, and held it out of place so Doc would reach it.  
He edged the scalpel through the skin with precise movements, and then sprayed on the medication. We switched places, and he prepared the soul.  
"She's ready," he said, looking at me, exited.  
"Give her to me," I said, and he did.  
I held her in my hand for a short second, and then I placed her in the neck.  
She slid smoothly into the offered place, weaving herself in the anatomy. Her attachments wound tightly into place around the nerve centers. Soon only the little segment of her body was visible.  
"Done," I said, in a whisper. I hadn't realized my small audience, but I did now.  
Jared, Jeb and Kyle were all looking at me.  
"That seemed easy," Doc said.  
"It's easier then to remove the soul," I said, looking at him. Wanda would be safe in his hands. Doc cleaned the wound, and let it heal before he turned her over on the back.  
"You think she'll wake up?" Kyle asked me, and I nodded.  
"She should. And now we wait, again," I said and turned to Wanda's body.  
"No one seems to have put a claim on her, I think we should give Wanda her new body as soon as Sunny wakes up," I said, and they all agreed with me.

Sunny woke up only a few hours later. She was happy to be able to stay here, and she didn't mind at all to stay in the caves with us, with Kyle. And she would look for Jodi, she promised Kyle.  
"I guess it's time then," I said, smiling as I looked at Doc.  
"It's time," he agreed.  
"I'll be back," I said to Jared and gave him a quick kiss.  
Jamie stopped me as I was about to walk out.  
"Please,_ please_, Mel, please can I stay?" I looked at him, and then at Jared.  
I thought for a second, and then I nodded. He should be here to see, he loved Wanda just as much as the rest of us.  
I hurried to Ian's room, and this time I actually knocked.  
"Come in," I heard him say from the other side of the door. I cracked the door open, and walked inside.  
"I just wanted to let you know it's time," I smiled at him. "Come down as soon as you're ready," I continued and then I left.  
I heard footsteps behind me, and I didn't need to turn and look to see who it was.  
I found Jeb before I even had time to look for him.  
"It's time," I said and didn't stop walking.  
"Then let's go," he said and walked with me.

Doc had prepared the body while I was gone, and most of them were standing around the cot she was on. Kyle and Sunny was the only one who wasn't there, they were on a cot a few meters away. Sunny was clinging to Kyle, and he didn't seem to mind.  
Seriously, who was he? This was defiantly not the man who had tried to kill us before.  
I walked to stand beside Jared, and Jamie was beside us both.  
I held both of their hands, and my breath, as Doc made the little cross in the neck.  
"Ian?" he said after a while, and Ian opened the tank.  
Very carefully he let Wanda slide into his hands, and he watched her with the most loving expressions I had ever seen. It made me smile, and I saw other do the same. Ian held her in his hands for a few seconds, let her move in his hands, as he watched her.  
He murmured something I didn't hear, and then, very gently, gave her to Doc.  
Doc did just as I had, and let her found her home in this new body that would always belong with her. This body would always belong with Ian, just as mine would always belong with Jared. That's just the way things where, and should be forever.  
"That's it," Doc said as he was done. Ian had already taken a place next to the cot, holding Wanda's hand.  
"Eustace, it's best for you if she wakes up," I said, meeting his eyes, dead serious.  
"Eustace?" I heard several voices say, and I heard laughter in all of them.  
Doc himself groaned.  
"I shouldn't have told you that," he said.  
"Why didn't you tell us, _Eustace?"_ Kyle chuckled, teasing.  
Doc just gave him a glare, and then turned to Wanda's body again.  
"Guess three times," I heard him mumble under his breath, as he counted to himself.  
"Steady pulse, she should be fine," he said more to Ian than anyone else.  
"How long before she wakes up?" Ian asked, his eyes never leaving Wanda.  
"Sunny woke up in a few hours, maybe she'll do the same."  
"I hope so," he mumbled for an answer.

It's been two hours, and all of us has been sitting down in the hospital, waiting.  
More people had been coming down, to check, and most of them stayed.  
They loved Wanda, too.  
All of us were talking, talking to different people. Doc was discussing with Jeb, Kyle with Sunny, I was talking to Jared and Jamie, and Ian was still sitting with Wanda, holding her hand and talking to her, hoping and wanting.  
As much as I wanted, I couldn't sit here anymore. I needed to go to the bathroom, fast.  
"I'll be right back," I said as I got up and walked over to the cot.  
I took on of her hands in both of mine."Come on, Wanda. If you haven't woken up before I'm back, then…" I trailed off.  
"I know you're not a fighter, but damn it, Wanda, fight. Fight to get back to us. We need you with us, no matter what you told me before. You belong here. On this planet, in this caves, in our lives… With Ian. Wanda, come back. We aren't letting you go," I said and then squeezed her hand before I turned and left. I hurried in the darkness to the bathroom, and then I hurried back.  
I heard voices when I got back.  
"You know I wouldn't really use it," Jared was saying and Doc answered him.  
"That I did not. You were quite persuasive."  
"A knife?" I heard a soft voice say. Even though I had only heard that voice once, I knew who it belonged to. Wanda was awake. Relief and happiness flooded through me as I hurried my steps.  
"Did you really think you could leave us that way? Wanda!" Ian sighted.  
"I told you I didn't want to be a parasite," Wanda whispered.  
People were in my way, and I couldn't see her.  
"Let me through," I said, shuffling people away. And then I could see her.  
She was looking straight at me, and I continued walking until I was beside her.  
"Listen up, Wanda. I know exactly what you don't want to be. But we're human, and we're selfish, and _we_ don't always do the right thing. We aren't going to let you go. Deal with it." She was silent for second, but then she reacted to my words. I wondered if she remembered all of our conversations. But as she spoke, I knew she did.  
"Mel? Mel, you're okay!" I smiled at her, and leaned in to give her a hug. She was so small.  
"Of course I am. Wasn't that the point of all the drama? And you're going to be fine, too. We weren't stupid about it. We didn't just grab the first body we saw."  
"Let me tell her, let me!" Jamie said, and shoved in beside me. Wanda took his hand, and I could tell she was happy too see him. Jamie was proud over the fact he was bigger then her.  
"But still older I'm almost –" she started, and then she stopped and changed her words.  
"My birthday is in two weeks. I'll be eighteen."  
I stiffened in surprise. Could that really be? Could this small girl in front of me be eighteen? No, that wasn't possible. Or was it? But why would she lie? Then I remembered all the drama Jared and I had in the beginning. She did lie, because Ian was just as honourable as Jared.  
Jamie started to tell about or raid, about how we had chosen this body for her.  
I saw Ian lean in and whisper something to her, that made her cry. What did he say?  
Jamie saw her tears and got worried.  
"You like it, don't you? You're not mad? There's nobody in there with you, is there?  
I listen more closely, wanting to know the answer just as much as everyone else.  
"I'm not mad, exactly. And I – I can't find anybody else. Just Pet's memories. Pet's been in here since… I can't remember when she wasn't here. I can't remember any other name." I knew what she was thinking. Sharing minds with her for a long time gave me that knowledge.  
"You're not a parasite." I touched her hair, stroked it.  
"This body didn't belong to Pet, but there's nobody else to claim it. We waited to make sure, Wanda. We tried to wake her up almost as long as we tried with Jodi."  
"Jodi? What happened to Jodi?" she asked, looking around in the room. She looked at Jamie, at me, at Jared, his arms around my waist. She had a sad look on her face, that probably only I noticed and understood. I realized a part of her still loved Jared, I understood that more than anyone.  
But I didn't really care. Yes, maybe she did love Jared, she had been for long now, because of me, but that was just a small part of her heart. The rest of her, her _soul_, loved Ian. Her eyes met mine again, and I saw that she understood that I did. I smiled at her, to show it was okay, but she didn't have the time to see it since her eyes continued looking around the room.  
Doc started to tell her about Jodi, and then she saw her behind Kyle.  
She was happy for Sunny, I could see that. But she was sad for Kyle, because Jodi wasn't there. She looked at Ian again, her eyes full of love.  
"You don't mind staying here _too_ much, do you, Wanda? Do you think that maybe you could tolerate it?" Ian murmured to her.  
Jamie put his hand on hers, and I put mine on his. We wouldn't let her leave this time. She was staying here with us, no matter what.  
I had to smile when Jared put his hand on mine. It took a while before she answered, and I guessed it was because of all the emotions. She was used to mine, but sometimes she had been overwhelmed. This was a brand new body, with new emotions. I remembered in the beginning, when she wasn't used to my emotions, and I felt a little bad for her, for going through that again.  
"I suppose I could do that. If it makes you happy."  
_Come on Wanda, you could have said something else. You know Ian won't make you stay if you don't do it for you,_ I wanted to tell her.  
"That's not good enough, actually. It has to make you happy, too."  
I knew I was right.  
"I… think it might," she said. "I think it might make me very, very happy."  
"Then you will stay," Ian said before he kissed her.  
I couldn't stop smiling. Wanda would truly have her happy _human_ life with Ian. Just as I would with Jared. I placed my hands on his arms, that was around my waist, and leaned into him. It felt like I was interfering their moments, I had been there for so many others, so I looked away. They needed some moments alone, without me watching.  
I knew they would have a lifetime with them, but still…  
Wanda deserved to be alone, without me there, for once.  
"I will stay."


End file.
